What Happened Here?
by Luna20
Summary: What would happen if I got to control the lives of the characters in Kingdom Hearts? Find out...
1. It BeginsWith Harry Potter!

What Happened Here?  
  
Chapter One: It begins...with Harry Potter!  
  
  
Luna: I own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
  
Luna: Hehe! This is fun! My first time writing a story, so please read it! ^ _^  
  
Moogle: Who are you?  
  
Luna: I am an author! A new one that is....  
  
Harry Potter: What am I doing here?  
  
Luna: O_O  
  
  
It was a fairly normal day on Destiny Islands. For example, Wakka was shopping for new Blitzballs.  
  
Wakka: Hi! Where are those special edition super -de-duper Blitzballs?  
  
Sign: They are all sold out! You came too late! :P Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Wakka: (whacks sign with regular Blitzballs)  
  
Sign: Ow! ;__;  
  
In another part of the Island, Tidus was looking for a shirt, because all he usually wears is a vest.   
  
Luna: Plus, Selphie told you to get one!   
  
Tidus: O_O Who are you?  
  
Luna: The only person with control over your puny, pathetic lives. ^_^ Bwahahahaha!  
  
Tidus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Run away!  
  
Luna: I just wanted to be your friend... ;_;  
  
Kyomi(who is a girl,a friend of Luna): You are never going to make friends that way Luna.!  
  
Luna: I will try something else then...  
  
Kyomi: Umm... Luna.  
  
Luna: Yeah...  
  
Cast from Monty Python: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Luna: OKEE DOKEE!  
  
Kyomi: O.o  
  
Sora : Who are you guys?  
  
Luna: (disappears and takes Kyomi with her.)  
  
Sora: O_o  
  
Kairi: Sora you lazy bum! Are you becoming delusional? Do you have imaginary friends?  
  
Sora: Yes! I mean, no! No way! Iam way too old and mature for that!  
  
Riku: Yeah right!  
  
Sora: Oh yeah!  
  
Riku: YEAH! ALWAYS ONE HIGHER THEN YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Luna: That is my saying! v_v  
  
Riku: Who are you?  
  
Luna: Um.... a friend!  
  
Kyomi: Get on with the story! (drags Luna away)  
  
Kairi: O_O  
  
Selphie: Hi! Hi guys!^_^ (waves energetically)  
  
Riku: O_O  
  
Kairi: What did you eat for breakfast Selphie?  
  
Selphie: Reeces Pieces cereal with 3 bags of sugar on top! ^_^  
  
Kairi: O_O  
  
Riku: O_O  
  
Sora: O_O  
  
Luna: Haha!  
  
Tidus: Iam baaaaaaaaaaaaacck!(is wearing bright green neon shirt)  
  
Selphie: Youdid what I said?  
  
Kyomi: It is a miracle!   
  
Tidus: Errrr.....  
  
Luna: Maybe I should end this chapter...  
  
Harry Potter: Yes! I want to go home.  
  
Luna: You can go any time you want.  
  
Gimli (from Lord of the Rings): ? What is going on? Where are the orcs?  
  
Luna: Can I have your autograph?  
  
Gimli: Sure.  
  
Kyomi: The end! By the way, please review! 


	2. The New Keyblade Master!

What Happened Here?  
  
Chapter Two: The New Keyblade Master!  
Luna: I own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Moogle: Your story does not have a point, kupo.  
  
Luna: It will soon...very soon.  
  
Harry Potter: I want to go home...  
  
Luna: Just a note readers...Kyomi will not apper in this chapter, as she is not at my house today. But, expect different friends of mine to be in different chapters. ^_^  
  
Sora woke up the next day to hear lots of screaming down in the kitchen.  
  
Sora(in his firetruck pyjamas): Mom? What is going on?  
  
Pikachu: Piiiikkkaaachu!  
  
Ash: Come back here Pikachu!  
  
Luna: O_o I did not write this....uh-oh!  
  
Luna:(opens hole in space, and sends Ash and Pikachu through it.)  
  
Sora: Are you the author?  
  
Luna: Sure thing.  
  
Sora: Where is the magic typewriter that you use to control the story?  
  
Luna: Uh-oh....I forgot it in the real world!  
  
Austin Powers: Yeah baby!  
  
Luna: Sora, you have to help me get the typewriter back! If Austin Powers keeps writing the story...  
  
Sora: Okay, I will help! Now, where is that Keyblade?(rummages thruogh pockets)  
  
Luna:(sighs) I am going to leave now.(dissapears to real world)  
  
In the real world...  
  
Austin Powers: Yeah baby! (is drinking Ginger Ale, and does not see Luna.)  
  
Luna: Okay...(takes out very long, very sharp silver sword.)  
  
Harry Potter: Flippendo!  
  
Austin Powers:(falls over)  
  
Harry Potter: Now I can finally go home! (picks up typewriter)  
  
Luna: No way Potter! (hits Harry on the back of his head with the flat side of her sword)  
  
Harry Potter: That did not hurt me!  
  
Luna: (grabs typewriter) Okay, that is much better. What shall I do now...  
  
Harry Potter: ;_;  
  
Luna: I have an idea! (little lightbulb appears over her head)  
  
Moogle: Uh-oh, kupo.  
  
Back on Destiny Islands...  
  
Sora: Where is my Keyblade? Huh? (hears noise by the shore)  
  
Tidus: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! (is running away, but is still wearing a shirt; except this one is neon red)  
  
Kairi: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE NEW KEYBLADE MASTER!  
  
Sora: Hey Kairi, give that back!  
  
Kairi: NO WAY! (hits Sora with Keyblade)  
  
Riku: Hi kiddies!  
  
Sora: We are only one year younger than you. T_T  
  
Riku: What is Kairi doing with the Keyblade?  
  
Sora: I do not know.  
  
Kairi: DIE! DIE! (runs after Tidus, and starts using magic on him)  
  
Tidus: OW OW OW!  
  
Selphie: What are you doing Kairi?  
  
Kairi: DIE! DIE! (runs after Selphie)  
  
Selphie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (girly scream)  
  
Wakka: I will save you! (walks up to Kairi)  
  
Selphie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kairi: (whacks Wakka with Keyblade) DIE! DIE!  
  
Wakka: Ow! ;_;  
  
Riku: This is getting boring. (walks up behind Kairi and takes Keyblade from her)  
  
Kairi: (sits down, curls up into a ball , starts rocking back and forth and singing quietly) May had a litle lamb, little lamb, little lamb...  
  
Riku, Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Luna, Harry Potter: O_o  
  
Luna: You are still here?!?! T_T  
  
Harry Potter: Yes. I am starting to like it here.  
  
LunaÕs Dad: Then you are sick!  
  
Luna: O_o How did you get here?!?!  
  
LunaÕs Dad: (disappears)  
  
Riku: Do you have the typewriter?  
  
Luna:Yep! ^_^   
  
Sora: What will happen next?  
  
Luna: Stay tuned to find out! Please reveiw! 


	3. Get a Job!

What Happened Here?  
  
Chapter Three: Get A Job!  
  
Luna: Hi! It is the same day and I am baaaaaaaaaaacckk! ^_^ Oh yeah! Let me introduce you to yet another friend of mine!  
  
J.C: Uhm...hi...right...why am I here again?  
  
Luna: Because I said so. ^_^ Plus, you are my friend.  
  
J.C: Yeay ^_^ I have friends!   
  
Harry Potter: Who is he?  
  
Luna: SHE IS NOT A GUY! SHE IS A GIRL! DER! _  
  
Harry Potter: O...  
  
J.C: o_0  
  
Moogle: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Luna: OKEE DOKEE! ^_^  
  
Back on Destiny Islands...  
  
Sora: What do you think is wrong with Kairi?  
  
Riku: Do not ask me! You are the one who likes her!  
  
Sora: .............  
  
Selphie: WHAT!?!?! SORA IS MINE, ALL MINE!  
  
Tidus: Uh, Selphie...  
  
Selphie: SwEeT sUgAr! !_! (starts shaking)  
  
J.C: Do you guys need jobs?   
  
Sora: Who are you?  
  
J:C: I am a garfunkle from the planet Zarff. Bow down to your master!  
  
Tidus: All hail, um, Master! (bows down)  
  
Wakka: Yeah! (bows down next to Tidus)  
  
J.C.: I was hired by someone else who controls your lives and the story.  
  
Riku: What jobs?  
  
Kairi: This old man...  
  
J.C. : Cool jobs...ones where you do absoloutly nothing and get paid! Now, Sora...you can be a...a...gravedigger! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough* HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sora: Okay, I always wanted to be a gravedigger! ^_^  
  
Riku: Destiny Islands has a graveyard?  
  
Luna: It will soon......(evil look)  
  
J.C. : Riku, you will be a...a...(looks at list) you are to keep the author company while she writes.  
  
Riku: Okay....whatever.  
  
J.C :...and Selphie, you can be the new manager of the Sugar Factory. (hehe)  
  
Selphie: SuGaR ^_^  
  
Luna: ^_^  
  
Riku: We have a Sugar Factory?  
  
J.C. : o_0 Yes....once Tidus and Wakka build it! ^_^  
  
Tidus and Wakka: Yes Master!  
  
J.C. : Good work slaves..now, BE GONE!  
  
Tidus and Wakka: Yes Master! (bow backwards to go build Selphie's Sugar Factory)  
  
J.C. : ^_^ You know what, Luna? This is really fun. Thanks for including me. ^_-  
  
Luna: You are most welcome.  
  
J.C. : Kairi was supposed to be an assasin, but...  
  
Kairi: Give....me ...Keyblade....  
  
Sora: No Way!  
  
Luna: Give it to her!  
  
Sora: Okay...( gives Kairi Keyblade)  
  
Kairi: DIE! DIE!  
  
J.C. : Our graveyard will be filled with.....Heartless! Go kill all the Heartless and bring the corpeses back here!   
  
Kairi: Okay! ^_^ (runs away)  
  
Riku: What happens when she runs out of Heartless to kill?  
  
J.C. : Then, she will aid the author in the writing of the story!  
  
Riku: Good.  
  
J.C . : Luna, I need more slaves. V_V  
  
Luna: Okay! But the people will be more like friends who do your bidding. If you do not treat them like this , they will probably rebel. And their feelings will be hurt...  
  
J.C. : ...uhm....._ _ I never thought about treating them without respect...uh...ok, but they are still my slaves right?  
  
Luna: (sigh)  
  
Leon: (appears out of nowhere) Do I have to serve this person Luna?  
  
Yuffie: Me too?  
  
Oompa Loompas: Us too? Oompa loompa do pe de do...  
  
Luna: Yes. But, if she is mistreating you, tell me. I can (ahem) punish her.  
  
J.C. : O_O .....  
  
Luna: But, of course, you will always be my friends, and so will J.C.  
  
J.C. :...I will be good...I promise...(starts shaking) Wait a second...I fear nothing.  
  
Luna: Yes you do. You fear me.  
  
J.C. : No I do not.  
  
Luna: o_0 Yes you do, and you do because I make you.  
  
J.C. : ...ok....  
  
Luna: This is long, so please reveiw!  
  
J.C.: Until next time, my fellow Garfunkleiens.  
  
Moogles: What about us? 


	4. DNA Testing and Regis Philman

What Happened Here?   
  
Chapter Four: DNA Testing and Regis Philman  
  
  
  
Luna: Hi everyone! ^_^  
  
Harry Potter: You need a plot. And more sidekicks.  
  
Luna: Why? I have you and Riku as sidekicks.  
  
Moogle: I will be your sidekick!  
  
Luna: Dudes! Wicked! Oh yeah... J.C. is not here, but be SURE to read her and Melly's new fic: What REALLY Happened   
  
Harry Potter: On to the story!  
  
  
On Destiny Islands, everyone was working at their new jobs.  
  
Selphie: SuGaR! !_!(shaking)  
  
Tidus and Wakka: We will forever serve the Master! (keeps working at building Sugar Factory)  
  
Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa do pe de do! We have another riddle for you!  
  
Tidus: They never run out of riddles, do they?  
  
Wakka: Guess not.  
  
Oompa Loompas: What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
  
Tidus: Fat!  
  
Oompa Loompas: Eating as much as an elephant eats?  
  
Selphie: High on SuGaR!  
  
Oompa Loompas: Yep! (looks at clock) We will mis it! Hurry!  
  
Wakka: Miss what?  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud has just arrived on Destiny Islands.  
  
Cloud: This place is too bright and sunny for my eyes to withstand...maybe I can find my light here...it sure is not dark... What is that? (walks into Secet Place)  
  
Regis Philman(from Who wants to be a Milloinare): It's time to play Who wants to be a Millionare!( inside of Secret Place turns into the set of Who Wants to be a Millionare)  
  
Moogles and Oompa Loompas: Yay! ( sit in seats)  
  
Cloud: What the...O_O  
  
Regis Philman: Have a seat in the Hotseat Cloud!  
  
Cloud: No thanks...  
  
Regis Philman: SIT OR THE AUTHOR GETS IT! (grabs Luna by throat)  
  
Luna: Ack! Get off! (whaks Regis Philman with sword)  
  
Regis Philman: Ow! (lets go of Luna) Have a seat Cloud!  
  
Cloud: Whatever...  
  
Riku: (appears) Should we go back to the real world Luna?  
  
Luna: Yep. (goes back to real world and takes Riku with her)  
  
Regis Philman: Okay Cloud, do you know how the game works?  
  
Cloud: Yeah.  
  
Regis Philman: Okay, for 100 munny... Do you like Aeirith? The choices are: a.Yes, b.No, c.Maybe, or d. None of your buisness, which is like chosing a. So, what will it be?  
  
Cloud: ....  
  
In the real world...  
  
Riku: (appears in Luna's computer room) Sweet! Do you actually use the typewriter to write the story?  
  
Luna: Nope! ( points to Blueberry iMac) I use this!  
  
Riku: Sweetness!  
  
Luna: Riku, is Sephiroth really your father, or are those just rumors?  
  
Riku: I dunno...  
  
Luna: Hmmmm...I have an idea! (little lightbulb with pointy horns and a tail appears above her head)  
  
Riku: What? What is it?  
  
Luna: We can do DNA testing on you Sephiroth, and Aierith! Then we can find out if you really are his son!  
  
Riku: Okay! We need to find them first though...  
  
Luna: No prob! (goes to Destiny Islands and takes Riku with her)  
  
On Destiny Islands...  
  
  
Sora: I love digging graves for the poor Heartless...somtimes I even cry...(cries)  
  
Kairi: HERE ARE MORE HEARTLESS! Sora, what is up? You have been crying ever since I brought the first load of Heartless?  
  
Sora: I am so lonely...  
  
Kairi: I will stay here for a while...( sits down next to Sora)  
  
Sora: Okay! ^_^ Want to play Go Fish?  
  
Kairi: Okay!  
  
Leon: (appears) How's it going?  
  
Yuffie: (appears) Look what I stole from the Suar Factory! (takes out 3 ton bag of Sugar)  
  
Aeirith: Hi! OH! SuGaR! Yay! (starts eating sugar)  
  
Sephiroth: (appears) What is going on?  
  
Luna: (appears with Riku) Sephiroth, Aeirith, we need to take a DNA sample from you two, okay?  
  
Sephiroth and Aeirith: Okay!  
  
Luna: (takes out needle and gets DNA sample) I just need to send it in to the wizard Merlin now... (puts samples in envelope and mails it)  
  
Sora: Now we have to wait...  
  
The next day...  
  
Luna: The DNA test results are here! We can finally find out the truth!  
  
Moogle: Yay!  
  
Luna: Until next time readers! Please review! Tune in next time to hear the DNA results! Find out the answer to Regis Philmans question!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The truth! Or is it?

What Happened Here? Chapter Four: The Truth! Or is it?  
  


  
  
  
  
Luna: The DNA test results are in!  
  
Sora: Poor Heartless! (cries)  
  
Aerith: Sweet SuGaR!  
  
Selphie: The SuGaR rules all!  
  
Riku: Okay....so, what do they say?  
  
Luna: It says...(Looks at paper)...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Ringwraith swoops down and grabs her)  
  
Kairi: DIE! (runs after Ringwraith)  
  
Riku: LUNA! O_O This is strange...what was that thing?  
  
Aragorn (a.k.a Strider): They are the Nazgul, the nine.  
  
Riku: How did you get here?  
  
Sora: O_O I'm scared!(cries)  
  
Dark Dude AKA CJ: Ummmm, Luna what am I doing here?0_o  
  
Luna's Message Moogle: Luna has been kidnapped by something IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! Please leave a message and she'll get back to you.  
  
Dark Dude: Ummmmm ok!^_^ Hi Luna. I'm gonna write thet story while your on your leave! ^_^ Have a nice time with the Nazgul! BAWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Riku: I don't like you.  
  
Selphie: Want some SuGaR?  
  
Leon: Want a cookie?  
  
Harry Potter: Where's Ron?  
  
Dark Dude: Shut up Harry. (starts imitating Harry) "I'm Harry Potter." Oh yay! I'd like some candy! SUGAR ^_^ hehehehehehehe!  
  
Leon: IT'S A COOKIE, NOT REGULAR CANDY!  
  
Selphie: He said SuGaR wrong!  
  
Dark Dude: I don't CARE!!! Okay I'll have some COOKIES and some SuGaR.  
  
Leon: I only offered you one cookie you pig!  
  
Ron Weasly: GET ON WITH THE *BEEP* STORY!  
  
Dark Dude: Okay I'll have one cookie Leon you *Beep*. Ron your not in this! (blasts Ron into another universe)  
  
Ron: Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaaaaiiiiinnn!  
  
Back to where Luna is...  
  
Luna: What do you want?  
  
Ringwraith: Give up the Halfling!  
  
Luna: I don't have any....  
  
Ringwraith: Give me the Ring!  
  
Luna: I don't have it!  
  
Ringwraith: Okay! Sorry! So sorry! (drops Luna back on Destiny Islands)  
  
Luna: O_O...Huh?  
  
Riku: (whispers) Here's your typewriter. This dude wanted to control the story, but he couldn't find this. So, he couldn't control the story.  
  
Luna: Thanks! (takes typewriter)  
  
Dark Dude: *Beep*! I lost my typewriter! (sees Luna) Ohhh Luna your back. Ummmm.......  
  
Luna: You must be punished! J.C., come over here please!  
  
J.C.: Hi!   
  
Luna: You can have some (ahem) fun with him. Have a war! J.C., you get the Moogles and Oompa Loompas, and Dark Dude (glares) can have the Evil Garden Gnomes.  
  
Dark Dude: Garden Gnomes SUCK!!!!! I want something else now!!!!!!  
  
Luna: Too bad! You don't get to choose!  
  
J.C.: ^-^  
  
Dark Dude: Ummmmm why are we having this war again?  
  
Luna: Because you need to be punished for two things! One: you tried to control the story, and Two: you said a bad word!  
  
J.C.:Is the SuGaR Factory built yet?  
  
Tidus and Wakka: Yes Master!  
  
Dark Dude: Hey! Why can't I be "Master"? It's not Fair!! ;_;  
  
J.C.: It's simple. Because I am!  
  
Luna: Yeah. Plus, you tried to control the story and she didn't.  
  
J.C.: (starts eating PS2 memory card) Yum!  
  
Luna: J.C.! Stop eating your Memory Card!  
  
Dark Dude: "Hundred Million people see it my way"! BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNN! ^_^  
  
Luna: OH YEAH! WANT TO KNOW THE DNA TEST RESULTS?  
  
Riku: Yeah!  
  
Selphie: SuGaR! Yeah!  
  
Aeirith: I like Cloud! Yeah!  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah!  
  
Luna: Here they are! Sephiroth is NOT Riku's father. Also, Aeirith is not Riku's mom. BUT, Sephiroth IS Riku's cousin!  
  
J.C.: Even though there's a thousand year age difference...  
  
Sephiroth: I'm not that old!  
  
Lance Bass: But I am!  
  
Luna: O_O  
  
Dark Dude: Ummm Luna the war.......  
  
Luna: Oh yeah! I'm not THAT mad at you anymore, but a war would be fun! ^_^  
  
J.C.: Fun fun fun! ^___________________________^  
  
Dark Dude: Okay.........._ _   
  
Luna: This is WAY too long, so we'll stop here! Tune in next time! Please reveiw! ^_^  
  
J.C.: Until next time fellow Garfunklians!  
  
Dark Dude: Ummmm whatever...... Bye! _ _  



	6. Of Socks and Shoulder Devils

What Happened Here?: Chapter 6  
  
Of Socks and Shoulder Devils  
Author's Note: Thanks so much to all of the readers for their reviews! I'm really glad that you all liked my story. I would like to apologize for taking sooooo long to get this chapter up. Trust me, I have some good ideas! Thanks to J.C., Dark Dude, Melly, Butterfly Ice,KingdomHeartsHarryPotter, Meka Palenikeki, Kyomi Evana, AJ, Millennium Spirit, DClick, Arashi, Dark Platypus, Dark Mongoose, and Storm the Keyblade Mistress. Enjoy!   
Always,  
  
^_^ Luna ^_^  
As we come back to our story, we find Cloud immersed in a game of Who wants to be a Millionaire. The question,"Do you like Aerieth?", has him stuck between a rock (Regis Philman's head), and a hard place (the door of the Secret Place).  
  
Cloud: Hmmm.... (thinks)  
  
Melly: (jumps into Secret Place with sock) IT'S B! THE ANSWER IS B! DIE REGIS! (hits Regis Philman with sock)  
  
Regis Philman: Ow! ;_; (cries, then dies from sock)  
  
Scottish boy: (in strong Scottish accent) Ha ha! In your face Regis! How do you like them apples?(laughs hysterically then runs away)  
  
Cloud: O-o What is going on...  
In the mean time, Selphie has hired Aeirith to work at the SuGaR FaCtOrY.  
  
Selphie: SuGaR!   
  
Tidus: Where did the Oompa Loompas go?  
  
Wakka: Dunno.  
  
Harry Potter: Hi! Whazzup Homie g?  
  
Wakka: (is wearing baggy jeans and baggy sweater) Just chilln' in the hood.  
  
Tidus: sup dawg?  
  
Harry Potter: Just chilln' dawg.  
  
J.C.: Yo, 'sup my home dawg. Do you wanna go hang at my crib a lil' later on and eat some pizza pockets?  
  
Lance Bass: I'm going to have a concert here 'cause I'm the voice of Sephiroth!  
  
Justin Timberlake: Cry me a river!  
  
Dark Dude: You have 2 seconds to cry me a river Justin! Die! (grabs Justin Timberlake)  
  
J.C.: Pain! ( grabs Lance Bass)  
  
Lance Bass & Justin Timberlake: Oh no! We must call on our crazed fan girls to save us!  
  
Lance Bass & Justin Timberlake Fan Girls: Oh no! (gasp) :O  
  
Luna: Bwahahahaha! I have an excellent idea!  
  
Dark Dude: Me too!  
  
J.C.: TORTURE THEM!  
  
Luna: Yah!  
  
Ansem: What the bloody $%@#&* is going on?!?!  
  
Luna: Hey! (grabs Ansem) I'll torture him! I'm glad that there aren't any Ansem fan girls!  
  
J.C. : (sobs)  
  
Luna: O_o Sorry...  
  
Dark Dude: Ansem's a Brit!  
  
In a Torture Chamber far away, J.C., Dark Dude, and Luna are plotting to shrink their captives.  
  
J.C. : I'm gonna shrink Grzegosz* too! *(explained at bottom)  
  
Dark Dude: I'll shrink the cry baby first! (puts Justin Timberlake in shrinking machine)  
  
Justin Timberlake: Nooooooo! (shrinks to about 4 inches tall, gets bug-eyed, and his voice gets even higher, like helium)  
  
J.C.: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough, cough* HAHAHAHAHAHA (carelessly throws Lance into the shrinking machine, laughing diabolically)  
Lance Bass: (shakes fist) Why I oughta! (gets high, squeky heilium voice) Oh no! (grows translucent wings that buzz, and gets bug-eyed) NO! (cries) My perfect features!  
Luna: In you go Ansem! (places Ansem carefully in shrinking machine)  
  
Ansem: The darknessssssssssssssssssssss! (shrinks and gets heilium vioce)  
  
Luna: Now all of you can be our Shoulder Devils! So, I get Ansem on my shoulder, J.C. gets Lance Bass, and Dark dude gets Justin Timberlake.  
  
Ansem: O_O()  
  
J.C.: Now I'll shrink Grzegosz too...  
  
Harry Potter: (tries to grab Grzegosz) Give him here!  
  
J.C.: O.o No! He's MY foot...person....thingie! All mine! (draws Grzegosz on foot) ^_^Harry Potter: (goes to corner)  
  
Luna: I wanna shrink someone else too...  
  
Gollum: Give me the precoius.......  
  
Luna: A ha! (throws Gollum in shrinking machine)   
  
Gollum: Ahhh! (shrinks and gets high voice)  
  
Sephiroth: (comes in) Why is my voice all high and squeeky? ( in voice with heilium)  
  
Luna: We...um...  
  
J.C.: I SHRUNK LANCE BASS!!! ^__^ (sniffles) I'm so proud....Lance Bass: (is on J.C.'s shoulder) O_O (shock)  
  
In the meantime, Melly and Cloud haven been having a ....um......reunion. Yah. We left them alone for a while...  
  
Melly: So, I think that we should go to Hawaii. There's lots of evil there.  
  
Cloud: Like?  
  
Melly: Hula dancers that don't wear coconuts...  
  
Cloud: (shudders)  
  
To be continiued...  
  
J.C.'s note on Grzegosz: Hello hello people. Okay, you might not understand even after I'm finished, but it's worth a shot. Okay. Grzegosz is a little evil stick person I drew on my foot...except he's not evil. I was bored one day, so I drew him. He's my new best friend!! Luna: Ahem. J.C.: Yeah??? Oh....uhm...right....Luna too! And Melly and Lance Bass because Lance Bass is nice and...okay, we don't need to get into detail. YES Grzegosz is copyrighted, and officially mine. And if I move my foot a certain way, he waves! (Grzegosh is Polish for George, for those of you too slow to notice) Haha okay. Until next time my fellow Garfunklians!  
  
Always,   
  
Luna ^_^ 


	7. Tragedy and Travels

  
What Happened Here? :Chapter 7 Tragedy and Travels   
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do a disclaimer for all chapters but the first one, so here goes. I do own a copy of the game Kingdom Hearts. I also own a MemoryCard. I also own the Evil Garden Gnomes and the shoulder devils. I own no other rights whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back! I guess you liked the last chapter...Oh yeah! After you read and review this chapter, GO AND READ OATHKEEPR92'S STORY! In non-crazy, uninsane text, that's OathKeeper92. His story is called,Another Time, Another Story. Also, read his sister's stories. Her name is JaguarKitty2006. Read both of their stories. Thank you. Now that I've said that, I'd like to thank, and OathKeeper92 for actually reviewing my story, and for inspiring me to write this chapter! Thanks everyone!   
  
  
  
~And now for the story! When we last left our friends, they had just shrunk a few characters, and were trying to decide what to do next.~   
  
Kairi: (appears on the beach of Destiny Islands) Whazzup?   
  
Sora: Just watchn' the game, havn' a Bud. (T.V. appears and hockey game come on.He and Riku also get bottles of Bud Light.   
  
Kairi: True, true.   
  
Riku: This stuff tastes nasty. Never drink beer kiddies.   
  
Sora: -_- True. Never drink beer.   
  
~Over at the SuGaR FaCtOrY...~   
  
J.C.: Good work slaves! My SuGaR FaCtOrY is finally finished!   
  
Wakka and Tidus: (still wearing baggy jeans and sweaters) Whazzup Mastah?   
  
Selphie: Fianlly! Unlimited SuGaR for me! !_! (is still shaking)   
  
Angry Lance Bass Fan Girls: (point at J.C.) You shrunk Lance Bass! Now you must pay! (get toches and set fire to the SuGaR FaCtOrY)   
  
Sephiroth: (who is still at the SuGaR FaCtOrY) DIE! (swings weapon, knocking out a few Lance Bass fan girls)   
  
Aeirith: I'll help to save the SuGaR! (swings her weapon, knocking out a few more fan girls)   
  
Yuffie: Wha-?! Hi-yaah! (throws ninja stars, pinning a few fan girls to the wall)   
  
Leon: (lazily swings gunblade, then sees that one of the fan girls is wearing a Hello Kitty t-shirt) Ooooooooo! Pretty pink!   
  
Yuffie: O_o What the...?   
  
Leon: I looooooooooove Hello Kitty!   
  
Angry Lance Bass Fan Girl Wearing Hello Kitty t-shirt: Like, really? So do I! (bonks Leon on head with Tidus' Red Pipe Sword thinge)   
  
Leon: (little Hello Kitty heads swirl around him) Ooooooh...I have a brilliant idea! (runs off, totally forgetting about the SuGaR FaCtOrY)   
  
Aeirith: We're too late! The SuGaR FaCtOrY has burnt down! (falls on ground and starts sobbing wildly)   
  
Yuffie &Sephiroth: There there. (pat Aeirith on back, but they too are crying)   
  
Selphie: ;_;   
  
Wakka: ;_;   
  
Tidus: ;_;   
  
Martha Stewart: And so, if you put these flowers here, it will add lots of fun to this place.   
  
Kairi: Hmmmmmmm, I see!   
  
Luna: (appears) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S MARTHA STEWART!   
  
Riku: (appears) EVEYONE, RUN!   
  
J.C.: (gets weapon) I'll help you guys fight her off!   
  
Sora: (appears with Keyblade) Attack!   
  
Luna,Selphie,J.C.,Riku,Sephiroth,Aeirith,Dark Dude,Sora,and Kairi: (attack Martha Stewart)   
  
Martha Stewart: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! My stock options.............(dies)   
  
Eveyone: Yay! ^_^   
  
Donald and Goofy: (appear) Hi!   
  
Luna: I don't liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike you Donald.   
  
Donald: -_-()   
  
Luna: I think that Donald should not be here.(claps twice)   
  
Donald: (dissipears)   
  
Luna: ^_^ that's better. Now, Goofy, what were you going to say?   
  
Goofy: Duh hyuk! I came here to give J.C. a birthday present. It is really late though...   
  
Everyone except J.C.: Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday J.CCCCCCCCC.! Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuuuu!   
  
J.C.: O_O   
  
Luna: So, Goofy, what's your present for J.C.?   
  
Goofy: Hyuk-a-luck! I have tickets for everyone for the next Disney Cruise!   
  
All: Remember the magic! ^______________________^   
  
Luna: That's so cool!   
  
Shoulder devil Lance Bass: Honestly, why would anyone want to give her a present?   
  
Shoulder Devil Justin Timberlake: Yeah.   
  
Dark Dude: (slaps Justin) That was meaaan!   
  
Selphie: What are we going to do about the SuGaR FaCtOrY?   
  
Oompa Loompas: (sing very sadly and slowly) Oompa loompa do-pe-de-do...   
  
Moogles: We're out of work!   
  
Goofy: Hyuk-a-chuck-a-luck-a-duck-a-puck! You can come on the Cruise with us!   
  
J.C.: And, you can rebuild the SuGaR FaCtOrY for me as a birthday present. plus, you have more people to help you now!   
  
Luna: Yessssss!   
  
Shoulder Devil Gollum: Precioussssssssss!   
  
Shoulder devil Ansem: Come to the Dark side J.C.!   
  
J.C.: I already am on the dark side! Just not YOUR dark side! ^o^   
  
All: O_o (slowly back away from J.C.)   
  
Dark Dude: Let's go find Melly, Cloud and Leon!   
  
Luna: Where did Leon go anyway?   
  
~Where Cloud and Melly are~   
  
Melly: (in hot air balloon) Okay Cloud, we're getting to the beach where the hula dancers that don't wear coconuts live. To kill them, drop these coconut bombs on them.   
  
Cloud: (is in same hot air balloon as Melly) Okay!   
  
Melly: Oh yeah! Just so that you won't be scarred for life, I'll put this blindfold on you!(put blindfold over Cloud's eyes)   
  
Cloud: It'll be really hard to aim with this on...   
  
Melly: Just try your best!   
  
  
~Melly and Cloud finally reach the beach where the hula dancers that don't wear coconuts live and dance~   
  
Melly: DIE! (dropscoconut bombs on hula dancers that don't wear coconuts)   
  
Hula dancers that don't wear coconuts: (die)   
  
Cloud: (drops coconut bomb and misess hula dancers, and hits some innocent tourists instead)   
  
Innocent Tourists: (die)   
  
Luna: (appears) Hi guys! (throws a blankst over bodies of hula dancers) Guess what?   
  
Melly: Lance Bass died?   
  
Dark Dude: No. But we did get tickets for the next Disney Cruise!   
  
Cloud: Cool!   
  
  
~ In Traverse Town, everyone is looking for Leon~   
  
Selphie: I can't find Leon anywhere...   
  
Leon: (pops up) Hiiiiiii!   
  
All: O_O   
  
Melly: Leon, what are you wearing?   
  
Luna: Why are you wearing Hello Kitty?   
  
Leon: It's Hello Kitty GOTH! (girlish gigle) My new line of clothing!   
  
Moogles: We got tickets for the Disney Cruise! Are you coming?   
  
Leon: Sure! I can promote my new line of clothing!   
  
All others: O_O()   
  
J.C.: Until next time my fellow Garfunkliens!   
  
Dark Dude: Until next time fellow Finkliens!   
  
Harry Potter: Bye! Hopefully I'll be in the next chapter...   
  
Luna: Lates! This chapter is dedicated to my friend J.C., one of my very best friends. Until next time!


End file.
